


The garden

by Countess Carmilla (WilheminaChagal)



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilheminaChagal/pseuds/Countess%20Carmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Unnameable desires of Carmilla by Amy Leal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The garden

Carmilla.

A lovely name which I had never heard before and I read a lot.

Carmel.

The garden who brought fruits and flowers, color and life to my barren existence.

Carmin. 

A vampire whose complexion was rich and brilliant from drinking blood of her victims, from sleeping in the coffin filled by that blood.

Mircalla.

The _oupire_ who dragged me to the Styrian graveyard and made me like her.


End file.
